


【翻译】Gold in the Shadows (by ingberry)

by Transatlanticism_1015



Category: Merlin (TV) RPF
Genre: Angsty Schmoop, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:14:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23200783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Transatlanticism_1015/pseuds/Transatlanticism_1015
Summary: Bradley和Colin在法国滞留了一夜，不知为何这改变了所有事情。或者，好吧，也许并没有很多东西改变了，因为它只是让那些一直在那里的东西显现了出来。事实上，根本没有什么事情发生了变化，除了Colin不再假装其他人也能像Bradley一样对他来说如此重要。
Relationships: Bradley James/Colin Morgan
Kudos: 3





	【翻译】Gold in the Shadows (by ingberry)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ingberry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ingberry/gifts).
  * A translation of [Restricted Work] by [ingberry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ingberry/pseuds/ingberry). Log in to view. 



> 原作者开放授权  
> 角色属于他们自己，故事属于作者，错误属于我。

Colin喜欢计划。计划能让他觉得安心，因为它能让那些艰巨的任务至少看起来能做得下去。他不喜欢有事情突然找到他身上。计划能让他抱有期待，也至少能给他一种可控的错觉。所以，讲真，计划是个好东西，尤其是当人们严格按照计划执行的时候。但不幸的是，Colin最好的朋友在执行计划这方面上是个彻头彻尾的废物。

“说真的，你宁可我把行李落下吗？”Bradley问，无所谓地把烦人的行李包拖在身后。

Colin盯着小小的红色丰田Aygo——Europcar在这个时间唯一能租给他们的车——然后努力不去思考这一切到底有多脱离计划。

“是的，”Colin悲伤地说。“我真的宁可我们赶上了离开巴黎的最后一班飞机。你都能换得起你的整个衣柜，更不用说这个行李箱了，而我们本应该在 _明天中午之前_ 就到卡迪夫的。”

“第一：我的阿森纳球衣是完全不可替代的。”Bradley用力的拉了两次驾驶室的车门才把它打开。“第二：至少这样我们能顺利地离开这个国家而不是因为没带护照被困在戴高乐机场。”

“不， _是你_ 会被困在戴高乐机场。而我会舒服的缩在我靠窗的座位上一路回到伦敦。”

Colin爬进副驾驶，那里根本没有地方安置他的长腿，最终的结果是他的膝盖以一个奇怪的角度互相挤压在一起。

“你伤到我了。”Bradley一边说一边用那种小狗一样的表情看着他，这个表情本意只是个玩笑，但是Colin发现自己根本无法抗拒它。“你就这样把我扔在巴黎让我因为我的罪行被强行喂蜗牛[1]吗？”

“我以为他们至少20年前就废除了蜗牛死刑[1]了呢。”

Bradley没有笑，Colin不知道这是因为他正集中注意力把车开出停车位而不拐进错误的车道，还是因为他们对话中暗暗奔涌着的合情合理的愤怒。

Colin并不习惯和Bradley生气，最坏也只不过是在他们最初相遇的时候觉得他有点烦。过了最初彼此磨合的尴尬期后，当Bradley总是在错误的时间说错误的话，或者太过于关心足球的时候，Colin最多也只是感到有些恼火罢了。

但是现在，Bradley在按 _计划_ 执行以及带护照这类事上展现出的漠不关心的态度，让Colin觉得气愤正在自己的胃里慢慢聚集。

Bradley发动车子的时候收音机打开了，Colin试图去听懂收音机中没完没了的一连串快速的法语，只是为了能有一些其他的事情去思考，然而随着时间的推移这变得越来越不可能了。他看向窗外快速略过的街道，大脑却并没有在接收信息，因为他显然意识到了这全新的，令人不适的气愤，并且不知道该如何摆脱它。

直到收音机中的对话结束在一首歌的开场和弦中，他们都没有看过彼此一眼。“下一班飞往伦敦的飞机将在五分钟后开始登机，”一个人声在背景音乐中说，Colin过快的甩过他的头，甚至让他的脖子都有些疼了。他睁大眼睛盯着Bradley，The Rose Garden的Next Plane to London填补了他们之间的沉默。Bradley的嘴角轻颤了一下，他的表情在飞逝的眩目的街灯下变得柔和了下来。

Colin是第一个笑出来的，但Bradley是笑的最大声的那个，他把头向后仰着靠在头枕上，一条胳膊伸到Colin面前胡乱挥舞着。

“关掉它，关掉它！”他说，他的声音有些呛住了。“有一个千里眼恶魔附在了我们的收音机上！”

Colin扑哧一笑，费劲地伸手去够按钮，音乐终于停了下来。在这个过程中，他为了找到一个更方便的姿势而用膝盖顶着自己的腹部并且难受地呻吟出声。然后他又开始毫无理由地大笑起来，因为这整件事都太荒唐可笑了。

“怎么？”Bradley问着，一边瞥向Colin。

Colin摇了摇头，双臂环膝把腿压在胸前。“至少坐在这里就像坐在那些该死的飞机座椅上一样不舒服。我几乎都可以假装我们现在就坐在飞机上了。”

“要的就是这种精神！”Bradley挥舞着拳头，过分热情地说。

Colin翻了个白眼，但是仍然对自己笑了笑，Bradley开始编造着一个完整的童话故事，关于他的行李箱和被恶魔附身的收音机是怎样组队打败了英勇的王子的，Colin觉得愤怒终于从他身上离开了。

***

最终他们没出什么大事故地到了科凯勒[2]（除了Bradley在某个地方拐错了弯，导致他们在乡下转了三十分钟，奶牛们在路边嘲笑着他们）。当他们缓慢的行驶在安静的街道上的时候，时间已经过了午夜了。Eurostar要等到早上才有发往伦敦的火车，所以他们要在这个小镇上度过一晚了。

Colin并不喜欢睡在车里（就算Bradley努力的假装他喜欢，Colin也十分确定他在扯淡），所以他们找了一间小旅馆，好让他们有地方停放那辆爱尔兰小矮妖般的车。Bradley基于它悲惨的大小给那辆车如此命名，也有可能某种程度上是在Colin的误导之下。

Colin把他破旧的口袋词典从中间对折起来，用十分不流利的法语努力和前台接待交流，而Bradley像个五岁小孩一样不停地戳着他的肩膀，Colin耸耸肩想要甩开他的手，努力地听着对方说的太快的法语独白。很显然，对于他们想要的房间，对方有很多想要说的话。

Colin一定是看起来太困惑了，因为接待员最终叹了口气并比出了一根手指。“一[3]，”他说，而那是Colin绝对能听懂的单词。

“一个房间[3]？”他试探性的问道，接待员点了点头，Colin转过身拍开了Bradley不停的戳着他的手指。

Bradley并不喜欢困在车里整整三个小时。

“只剩一间房了。”

“哦天哪，随便吧，我不在乎，”Bradley说。“我他妈已经筋疲力尽了。”

“好吧，那就把你的信用卡给我。”

“ _我的_ 信用卡？为什么我——？”Bradley在Colin的瞪视下马上闭了嘴，然后没再表现出其他反对把他的信用卡交给了Colin。

Colin让Bradley拿着他的行李去到他们的房间（305），因为电梯坏掉了的事实而感到不怀好意的愉悦。这并不是因为他还在对Bradley生着气（这在他们从巴黎过来的路上就不知怎样地消失了），而是有任何机会看Bradley吃瘪对于Colin来说都非常爽。

当他们进入了房间并且看到了房间的配置的时候，Colin觉得这可能就是欺负Bradley的报应了。房间非常小，Colin突然间明白了为什么接待员看起来像是想要告诉他们些什么：这间房只有一张床。Bradley砰的一声把两个行李箱扔在了地上。

“你的法语怎么 _还是_ 这么差？”

“也许某个寻求注意力的混蛋没有努力让我分心的话我对法语的理解就能更好了，”Colin说，瞪了他一眼。“而我也没看到你想要帮忙啊。”

Bradley大笑着把脸埋进了床里，手臂伸向两侧。“这又不是世界末日Cols。就快点睡觉吧。”

“睡哪？”Colin问道，感到了一丝挫败。

他因为此刻的慌乱而讨厌自己。通常情况下他不会让这种事发生在自己身上，他会从几乎任何事中找到些什么来嘲笑，但这已经是自从他们不得不在泥巴里无数次地重拍某一场戏之后Colin觉得最长的一天了。除此之外，他急于承认他的脑子里还有其他事情来让他思考。

Bradley的声音被闷在了床单里。“床上。”

Colin感到紧张。他的个人边界要比Bradley的远得多这不是什么秘密。然而尽管他觉得和Bradley待在一起要比和其他任何人待在一起都更能让他感到舒适，但是在旅馆狭小的床位上互相依偎着睡在一起对Colin来说也有点太过了。

“如果这能让你感觉好一些的话，我会睡在被单上面。”

Colin知道Bradley不介意这么做，因为Bradley就是这样的人，即使他有时也十分聒噪并且还有那么一点傲慢。

Colin吞下自己的不安并且允许自己感受一下他现在有多么的累。他推开了Bradley的胳膊躺到床上，甚至没有费劲钻到被单里，他感到自己几乎浑身瘫软着陷入了床垫里。

“我们明天到卡迪夫肯定要迟到了。”他闭着眼睛咕哝说。

“是啊，我们明早可能需要给他们打个电话，”Bradley说，当他说话的时候Colin意识到他们在一张单人床上挨得到底有多近。“Katie就能走上人生的巅峰了。”

Colin转过身去看他，他们分享了一个浅浅的微笑。“她会让他们重写剧本的。等我们回去的时候，这部剧就会变成讲述Morgana如何夺得了王位并且拥有了一后宫的骑士的故事了。”

“魔幻时代，在传奇的大陆上，”Bradley闭着一只眼睛，用低沉的嗓音说道，“一个即将灭亡的王国的命运落在一个邪恶女巫和她的后宫骑士团肩上。她的名字？Morgana。[4]”

“我觉得Katie会换掉主题曲。她喜欢更炫一点的那种感觉。”

Bradley睁大了他的眼睛。“她会让他们把这部剧的背景设定在宇宙中的。你知道她对宇宙有多么着迷。”

当Colin用气声轻声哼唱着《太空漫游》的主题曲的时候，Bradley大笑着抓过垫在头下的枕头然后把它按在了Colin的脸上。Colin开始笑了起来，这让他的哼唱跑了调，他试图把脸上的枕头拍开。

此时气氛中的某些东西让他想起了他们两天前的杀青派对，那时他们刚结束了这一季在法国的最后一部分拍摄。虽然在卡迪夫的摄影棚和外景地还有大量内容等着拍摄，但是这也许是他们这辈子在法国的最后一趟旅程了。虽然可能还会有第六季，但是没有人能肯定这件事。

Colin抬头看着天花板，允许自己仔细感受自从他们从皮耶枫打包离开就积聚着的不安感。

“你觉得我们还会回来吗？”他问。

“不知道。”Bradley停顿了一下。“最好还是享受你在法国的最后一晚吧，Cols。”

“别这么说。”

Bradley轻推了一下他的肩膀。“你真是个多愁善感的人。”

Colin没有回答并且闭上了眼睛，希望Bradley会认为他们的谈话就到此结束了。

“我们可以假期再回来。”Bradley说，听上去已经快要睡着了。

Colin没法不回答他，他吸了吸鼻子，嘴角勾起了一个微笑。“是吗？”

“法国才不会这么轻易就摆脱我们了，但你也许应该多练习一下你的法语，不然我们整个假期就都得睡在单人床上了。”

Colin觉得自己在陷入睡眠之前笑了一声作为回答，但是他并不确定。

***

Colin醒来的时候感觉不合常理的热，他花了一点时间才意识到他现在在哪里。他们穿着牛仔裤和T恤躺在被单上就睡着了。他们在晚上不知何时缠在了一起，而他们身体散发的热度叠加在一起让这感觉更糟了。Colin的头埋在Bradley的脖子里，Bradley的胳膊沉重地环在他的腰上，他们的腿彼此缠在一起。

Colin希望这并没有发生，但是他根本无法否认：他们正抱在一起。

他觉得被困在了Bradley的怀里，Bradley正半躺在他的身上，Colin试图把脑袋从Bradley散发着令人窒息的热度的脖子旁移开。当Colin试着评估这整个情况的时候他的心脏在狂跳，他根本没有办法在不弄醒Bradley的情况下从他身边成功退出去。或许他可以把这整件事变成一个愚蠢的笑话然后假装什么都没发生过。

Bradley在他旁边翻了个身，当他感觉到Bradley的勃起戳着他的大腿的时候这就根本不是一个笑话了。Colin急促地呼吸着，感觉恐慌就像在高压锅里一样正在慢慢积聚着，压力变得越来越大马上就要爆掉了。他让自己从Bradley的怀抱中退了出去并跳开了一段距离，低头看着床上的Bradley睡眼朦胧地看着他。

“额，我们可能要晚了。我忘了设闹钟，如果我们连这班车都错过了，他们可能真的会杀了我们然后让Katie当这部剧的主角，”Colin说着，在他意识到自己正在瞎扯的时候立刻闭上了嘴。

严格来说，他们忘了设闹钟这事是真的，但是现在距离去伦敦的火车发车还有一个多小时的时间呢。

Bradley从床上起来的时候没有去看Colin的眼睛，他冲进他们狭小的浴室，Colin则重新让自己陷进了床垫中，一只手胡乱抓着自己的头发。

***

Colin不知道在回英格兰的火车上是否会感到紧张。对于Bradley来说，带上耳机缩在连帽衫里与世隔绝一段时间并不寻常。Colin通常情况下也不会问，因为他们都花了很长的时间待在一起，有时候他们确实需要一个属于他们自己的小空间，哪怕这个小空间就只是由一个戴起的帽子和独自听音乐随意创造出来的边界。

Colin忍不住去想，Bradley现在是不是在有意忽视他。而最糟糕的是，他觉得也许这样更好，尽管这样的想法让他感觉奇怪又陌生。

他的手指在他十分喜欢的《钟形罩》上卷曲起来。他还是注意到了Bradley没有像往常一样评论他对书的品味有多么致郁，而不知怎么，这更让他觉得烦闷了。

他比平常更频繁的偷瞄着Bradley几乎能把他的脑袋盯出一个洞来。然而Bradley的眼睛始终闭着，他的嘴时不时的跟着歌词动着是唯一证明他没有睡着的标志了。

Colin想知道他时不时唯一一个脑袋快要爆掉了的人。

他们距离伦敦还有一个半小时路程的时候，Colin感觉自己的肩膀被戳了一下，他抬起头看见Bradley正专注的看着他，手里递给他一只耳机。Colin脑海中的嗡嗡声缓和了一点，他接过了耳机，有点笨拙的把它塞进了耳朵里。当他听出了OK Go的Here It Goes Again的开头的时候，他控制不住的微笑了起来，一边瞥向Bradley。

“我猜你在看那么压抑的书的时候会需要点东西高兴一下，”Bradley说着，把脸贴向了座椅，他的眼睛又闭上了。

Colin低头看向他的书，因为这熟悉的嘲讽而微笑。他喜欢这种常规操作。

“永远照顾着我的好心情。”

“Well，看着一个撅着嘴的Colin Morgan有点像看着一只小哭猫。”

“小猫真的会哭吗？”Colin问，抬起了一边的眉毛。

“别跟个老学究似的，Morgan，这不适合你。”

***

比原定时间晚了半天到达片场真的相当尴尬，其中的大部分原因是当他们走进来的时候每个人都在起哄着鼓掌，以及穿着全套Morgana戏服的Katie大声笑着偷袭了他们，然后捏了捏他们的脸颊。

“我可怜的男孩们，”她说，看起来极为幸灾乐祸。“在法国迷路了吧。你们当时一定害怕死了。”

“我们没有 _迷路_ ，”Bradley反驳说，这也是他们被拖进化妆间之前唯一来得及说的话了。

他们高强度的拍摄了三天才赶上了落下的日程。Colin几乎没有时间去思考之前发生的事，而他有时候觉得这样挺好的。一个场景接着一个场景的拍摄对他来说是一种安慰，不需要长时间出戏导致从角色中脱离出来。有时候就只是当一会儿Merlin也挺好的，虽然这听起来会有一点奇怪。

既然现在他终于在他们回来之后第一次闲了下来，Colin发现避免去思考那件事变得更加困难了。Colin知道他总是会考虑很多——有时候太多了。某种程度上来说，他总是会自我意识很强，如果他考虑的太多他就会变得 _忧心忡忡_ 。Colin咬着自己的嘴唇，向后靠回椅子上，双手间来回扔着一瓶水，看着那边的Bradley双手紧握在剑柄上耍剑。很显然他并没有做对这个动作，因为导演一遍又一遍的要他重拍。

“看在上帝的份上，”Angel说，Colin抬起头疑惑的看着她，在她绾起她的裙子的时候努力憋笑。“你可以帮我扶一下椅子吗？这该死的裙子总是把它推远。”

他扶住了椅子好让Angel终于坐了下来，厚重的天鹅绒在她腿上散开时她叹了口气。

“这些可怕的衣服太可笑了，”Angel气鼓鼓的说。“我根本无法想象Gwen竟然会想要穿这些东西。女仆的服装要比这舒服多了。”

“我真不敢相信他们终于让你穿上了天鹅绒礼服戴上了王冠。你真是一个勇敢的，具有牺牲精神的人，Angel。”

“我知道啦，行不？”她大幅度的向后仰着头。“我知道我为这个角色做了多少牺牲。”

他们给了彼此一个笑容，就在这时Bradley的大笑响彻整个房间，他的特技指导正试图让他保持着一个可笑的姿势不要动，Colin十分确定这个姿势正常人类是根本不可能做到的。

“你还好吗，Colin？”Angel在一段沉默之后问道，Colin能感觉到她正在看着他。

他的视线看向手中的瓶子，拇指扫过塑料瓶身。“是的，我挺好的。”

她轻哼了一声后开口说道，“自从你们俩回来之后你一直都很安静。”

“是啊，老天，我就是太累了，”他飞快的回答道，而那甚至不算一个谎言。“从我们回来之后我们就像疯了一样忙的团团转。而这一切都是因为那边那个该死的傻瓜忘了给他的行李打上个标签。”

Angel摇着头笑了起来，看向那边正在用剑一阵乱砍的Bradley。“你知道他是什么样的人，你几乎没法因为这个跟他生气。”

“我确实不能，”Colin噘着嘴喃喃地说。“这才是最蠢的部分。我有足够的理由能让我下半辈子都生他的气，大概吧，但不知为何我就是他妈的没法真的跟他生气。”

Angel微笑着耸了耸肩。“对身边的人生气又有什么好处呢？反正这对我来说太累了。而且这也不像你。”

“你可以用这句话去写贺卡了。”

“闭嘴吧，”她说，一边笑一边拍着他的胳膊，重新靠回椅子里。“不管怎么说，我们今天能赶上日程的，所以没必要因为他的罪过杀了他。”

“我猜我可以因为能得到一些真正的空闲时光而原谅他的。”

“明天要不要去Katie家玩？”Angel问道。“我觉得Eoin那伙人会去酒吧，但是Katie和我已经快要累死了，我们只想看个电影。”

“啊谢天谢地。”Colin松了口气。“如果有人想要约我明天去酒吧，我绝对会把自己喝到昏迷的。”

Angel撅着嘴看着他，朝他摊了摊手。“我和你有同感，哥们儿。”

***

Colin到Katie家的时候已经快要站不稳了，他甚至没有力气把自己从她热情的拥抱中挣脱开。她看起来总是那么有活力，无论他们已经工作了多久，他也不明白她到底是怎样能够一直带着如此有感染力的笑容。

当她把Colin拖进厨房并朝他晃着一瓶酒的时候，Colin觉得今天的好心情大概至少会归因于此了。

“我以为你说过不喝酒的，Angel！”他大声说道，然后听见客厅里传来一声大笑。

“Katie可不这么想。”

“来吧，你需要放松一点。这一周过的太艰难了。我的意思是，和Bradley一起困在法国？”她夸张的抖了一下。“这是每个人最糟糕的噩梦啊。”

“是啊，那确实糟透了，”Colin低声说，为了增加效果而睁大了眼睛。“他把所有热门歌曲都唱了一遍来折磨我。”

Katie扑哧笑了，然后从架子上又拿了一瓶酒下来。“是时候喝点酒把这段记忆忘掉了。”

Colin坐在Katie和Angel中间，在她们俩兴致勃勃地聊天的时候没有过多参与进去，但是这却让他找回了最近生活中缺失的舒适感。酒让他感觉更昏昏欲睡了，他心不在焉地听着她们两人的对话，在女孩子们笑起来的时候也跟着笑了笑。Angel把脚放搭在Colin的腿上摇晃着，讲起了她去利物浦为一个舞台剧试镜但是却惨败了的故事。

“我不知道戏剧是否真的适合我，”她边说边扮了个鬼脸。“我知道你们非常喜欢它，然而我觉得电视剧更适合我一些，但是这太艰难了，你们懂？毕竟我们多久才会遇到一部梅林传奇这样的剧？大概也就一生一次了吧。”

“并不一定是这样的。”Katie耸了耸肩。“梅林传奇为你打开了职业生涯的大门，谁知道你最后会去做什么呢？”

“你真应该看看我在那次试镜中的表现。我不停的平地摔，脸朝下倒在地上。”

Katie用手捂着嘴，努力不让自己笑出来。“不，这没关系的！你就只是需要……一个特定的角色。谁没这么笨手笨脚过呢？”

“真棒，我以后的职业生涯都会被定型去演那种彻头彻尾的蠢货了。”

“你们俩应该去写你们自己的剧本，”Colin提议道，一边阻止着Katie给他倒更多的酒。“就去写写你们想演的东西，这样大家就都能得到他们想要的了。”

Angel喝尽了最后一口酒然后转了转眼珠。“不错的主意，Colin，我这就给BBC打个电话告诉他们我正在写一个哥特公主和宠物小马漂洋过海的故事。”

“ _有史以来_ 最棒的剧，”Katie张开双臂宣布道。“我会做你的搭档。”

当Angel和Katie开始构建她们的剧情时，Colin走神了，酒精让他感觉晕乎乎的。他把一只手放在了Angel的腿上，她们俩正聊得起劲，Colin努力不去想Bradley正在干什么。但是这个想法一出现就很难消失了。

Colin借口去卫生间，他把Angel的腿从他自己的腿上推了下去，她们甚至都没注意到他，在他起身离开的时候在沙发上凑得更近了，一边喝酒一边笑着。

Colin锁上了卫生间的门，拿出了手机。他能感到酒精在他的皮肤下翻涌，这大概不是个好主意，但他还是从最近联系人中找到了Bradley的号码，然后拨了过去。Colin从镜子中看着自己，等待电话接通。

Angel是对的，他最近很不像他自己。自从他们从法国回来他就感到濒临崩溃，而这不完全是因为他太忙了。

“Hey，Cols！”

“Hey，”Colin说，突然纳闷自己起初为什么要打这个电话。“你喝多了？“

“没，就是太累了。你呢？“

“有点吧，“他承认了，转过身倚在了洗手台上。

Bradley哼笑了一下，这时背景中传来了一声大叫，那一定是Eoin。

“抱歉，我不应该打过来的，”Colin说，低头看着他的脚几乎埋在了浴室毛茸茸的地毯中。“你在忙着呢。”

“闭嘴，你知道这没关系的。”

他不知道该说些什么了，电话间的沉默开始变得沉重。这就是从他们离开法国后就一直困扰着他的东西——这种他们之间从未有过的奇怪的，让人感到不安的尴尬感。在此之前这一直很容易，Colin不想为了别的东西牺牲这些——无论那是什么。

“听着，我——”他停顿了一下，湿冷的手摩擦着前额。“我不想我们之间一直这么奇怪，好吗，我就只是……我们能不能忘掉在法国发生的事？就只是，全都忘掉。”

“好啊，当然可以，”Bradley说，他那边的环境听起来安静多了。“如果你想要这样的话。”

“我想。就只是……我不希望我们之间变得尴尬。我宁可忘了它。”

Bradley没有回答他，Colin咬住了自己的嘴唇。他感觉自己像是在说谎。从某种程度上来说，他确实想要忘记这件事，但事实并不完全是这样。这是一个又傻又单纯的事——就只是在一张床上搂抱着，看在他妈的老天的份上。但事实是，这要更意义深远的多。Colin觉得无法呼吸，因为他知道这不仅仅是简单的在一张床上拥抱——对他来说不是。但他没法细想这件事，否则他会彻彻底底的搞砸的。

“因为这很尴尬？”Bradley问，听起来几乎有些心烦意乱了。

“你知道让你感到尴尬这件事有多奇怪吗？你不应该感到尴尬的，你永远都是光芒四射的，就像一只兴奋的小奶狗一样到处跑。而你在弥补 _我的_ 尴尬感，那我们两个都觉得很尴尬的时候我应该怎么办？这就像是尴尬被乘了个平方，而这根本他妈的没有用。”

“天哪，冷静一下，Cols，”Bradley说，几乎无法呼吸的笑了一下。“没必要因为成倍的尴尬而得心脏病。如果这让你觉得如此痛苦的话，那我们就忘了它。”

“好。”

“看起来我得去救Eoin了。Bye，Cols。”

很好。这挺好的，不是吗？所有的一切都很好。他们将会忘掉所有发生过的事而这完全没问题——就像什么都没发生过一样，就像没有无数个微小的瞬间最终导致了那一个拥抱。很好。

Colin看向他的手机，就好像那里拥有一切问题的答案。

***

“不，不是那样的，Cols。是 _这样_ 。”Bradley坐回椅子里，轻轻摆动着双臂。

“但我刚才就是这么做的！”

“你才 _没有_ 。你看起来更像是这样。”

“这看起来根本没有区别的好吗，”Colin说，挑起眉毛看着他。

Bradley悲伤的摇了摇头。“你在弹奏空气苏格兰风笛方面真是可悲的无知。”

“哦，我很抱歉我没上过那些高端的公共学校。”

“什么？”Bradley神经质般的大笑着。

Colin熟练的摆了一个极其严肃的表情，耸了耸肩说，“我是说，很显然高端的公共学校教过你怎么弹奏空气苏格兰风笛，不是吗？”

Bradley又笑了起来，快要从椅子上滑下去了，一边侧着头躲避从云中倾泻出来的阳光。

“是啊，我们的教室实际上还是充气城堡呢！”

“怪不得你总是做白日梦呢。”

Bradley呻吟着打了他一下。“哦老天，这真是一个 _糟糕至极_ 的玩笑，Colin，你应该羞愧于把这些话大声说了出来的。说实话，我非常后悔认识了你。”

Colin低着头短促的笑了起来，摇了摇头。“没办法每次都赢你，好吧。”

他只从Bradley那里得到了一个哼声作为回答，Bradley闭着眼睛，微倾着头。他们向前伸着腿，沉默在他们之间降临。这一次Colin的头脑轻松的放空着，就只是听着风声中混合着Bradley均匀的呼吸声。

第一滴雨落下来的时候，Colin睁开了一只眼迷糊地看着天空。有那么一瞬间他都不确定他是否真的感受到了雨滴，但是接下来一滴又一滴的雨落下来，最后转变成了倾盆大雨。他大叫着从椅子上跳了起来，抓着Bradley的手想要把他拉起来。

“操！我们的衣服！服装部会杀了我们的，”Colin说，抬头看着天，雨水冰冷的打在他的脸上。

“闭嘴快跑啊。”Bradley猛地拉住他的手，然后一路磕磕绊绊地跑向摄影棚的入口。

尽管雨水打湿了他的束腰外衣毁了脸上的妆，Colin还是控制不住地大笑了出来，在他被Bradley拽着跑的时候差点绊倒了自己。雨水从束腰外衣流了进去滑过他的后背，Colin尖声大叫了出来。Bradley转向他——他咧着嘴笑了起来，Colin差点撞到了他。

有一段时间他们两个就只是一起大笑，Colin注意到Bradley的头发贴着他的前额。

当他们闯进门看见化妆组的Nina站在门口的时候，他们的笑声消失了。她看起来非常困惑，抿着嘴表示不赞同。Colin意识到他和Bradley仍然在牵着手，他迅速放开了他，双臂交叉着抱在胸前，无辜地看着Nina笑。

“我真希望我能炒了你们两个而不会被剧组开除。”她说，有点绝望地看着Bradley脸上被雨毁掉的妆。

Bradley和Colin在她背后分享了一个被逗笑了的微笑，但是不知怎么，随着他们换上备用的戏服继续拍摄的时候，刚才的好心情一点一点的消失了。尽管他们正在拍摄的是一个轻松的场景，Colin差点被椅子绊倒的时候他们大笑到胃疼，但他仍然能感觉到熟悉的轻松感正从他的指间溜走。

等到他们结束了当天的拍摄，Colin仍然想要留住这种感觉，想要让时间停下来。他冲Bradley笑了笑，当他强迫自己这样做的时候甚至感到有点受伤。

“Hey，想不想去看个电影？”Colin说，试着让自己听起来很随意——就好像他刚刚想到了这个主意，而不是已经在脑海里把这个问题排练了好几个小时了。“或者别的什么也行？”

Bradley低头查看手机，然后牵动嘴角做了一个很小的抱歉的鬼脸。“啊，抱歉了，我觉得我不能一起去了。我得回去给我妈妈打个电话。”

“哦，好吧。没问题。”

Bradley的话让他的心脏停跳了一下，Colin嘲笑着这一刻的尴尬感，Bradley犹豫了一会儿然后匆忙着告别了。Bradley从正门处跑下楼梯，走进了雨中，戴上了他的耳机，Colin觉得他甚至可以看到Bradley的步伐随着音乐的节奏变化。

也许这种感觉一直都在那里，真的，隐藏在那些简单的友谊和调侃之下。或者也可能它只是准备好在被发现的时候破土而出然后安静的开花结果。也许有那么一刻，Bradley熟悉的肩膀即使隔着一段距离也能让他感觉到安心。Colin真的不知道这种感觉是从何时开始的，或者是否真的有那么一个明确的节点来让他确认这件事。

其实在最后这并不重要了。这是从什么时候开始的，或者它 _是否_ 有一个开始，又或者它始终都在那里——这些根本都无所谓，因为，真的，Colin不需要一个在法国旅馆房间的拥抱来意识到Bradley一直能够像家一样给他一种安心的感觉，尽管有的时候他的笑容是全世界最危险的东西。

***

当周围粉丝的偷瞄和对准他们所在方向的手机摄像头变得越来越多之后，他们都同意了离开这个酒吧。幸运的是，Katie的公寓距离这里只有十分钟的路程，所以他们离开了酒吧，走进了外面的毛毛细雨中。Angel和Katie走在人群的前面，Katie的胳膊挂在Angel的肩膀上，她们两人互相靠在彼此身上，一边大声的拌着嘴。

走在Colin身后的Tom和Bradley _又_ 在和Ade聊起了足球，Colin想知道他们真的停下来过这个话题吗，然后Eoin又开始对另一个话题唠叨个没完。

“耶稣啊，你又发推说醉话了吗？”Colin问，倾身去看Eoin的手机。“你是怎么做到一边说话一边打字的？我打赌你绝对练过。”

“混蛋。”

“好多了。好了，现在整个推特都知道你管我叫耶稣了。”

“太棒了。我相信粉丝们一定会很高兴，”Colin干巴巴的说，因为错误估计了他们两人之间的距离而撞到了Eoin的肩膀。

Eoin大笑了起来。“哦，他们确实很高兴。他们已经在转推了。”

“那对我来说根本没有意义。我猜你刚刚只是随便造了个词出来。”

“哦，得了吧，”Eoin摇着头说。“Hey，Tom！告诉Colin什么是转推。”

“求你放过我吧。”

然而这已经太晚了，Tom已经挤进了他们俩中间，每只胳膊挂在一个人的肩上，脸凑得很近。接下来的解释是一堆Colin不在乎也不想去理解的词句，然后他在Tom和Eoin的热烈讨论中找到了机会脱身出来，落后他们几步的距离直到他和Bradley并肩而行。

之后的什么时候，Ade走到了前面加入了两个女孩子，现在他们三个正扯着嗓子唱歌。他们的调跑得太远了，Colin都分辨不出他们唱的是什么，差不多每个单词都伴随着他们的大笑。

Colin用眼角偷瞄着Bradley，努力把注意力集中在走路上，避免不小心撞到他。Bradley喝了酒之后的头发总是变得乱七八糟的，就好像哪怕只喝了一点点酒它们都会放弃保持规矩一样。Colin笑了，移开了他的视线。

“你最近都在忙些什么？”他轻声问道，他把一个大大的笑容固定在脸上，感觉到Bradley的眼睛正盯着他看。“最近都没怎么见你呢。”

有一个瞬间Bradley脸上的表情很奇怪，他的嘴向下撇了撇，然后耸了耸肩，低头看着他们的脚。“没忙什么，真的，我猜我就是太累了。”

“你过去都……跟我一起玩的，”Colin脱口而出，然后立刻就想把自己的脸撞到路灯杆上，因为谁会用“一起玩”这种说法呢，认真的吗？“我是说，就算我们都很累了我们也会坐在一起看法语配音的愚蠢的电视节目，然后再把它们翻译回英语。”

Bradley的嘴角撇了一下，但是他什么也没有回答，这已经不是Colin第一次想要拼命的修补好一切了，但这一次Colin觉得自己做不到了。

“天杀的，Bradley。说实话，我不明白，”他说，伸出手拉住他让他停了下来。

他看着其他人继续往前走着，没人注意到他们俩停下来了，他看向Bradley，Bradley此时看起来如此脆弱，让气氛变得很不舒服。

他突然觉得口干舌燥。“我们是朋友，对吧？我是说，你是我最好的朋友。我知道我从来没说出来过因为我不觉得我需要说出来，但你确实是。”

Bradley完全没有去看他，抬手抓着他已经很乱了的头发，他的肩膀紧绷着。他的表情中有一种非常不熟悉的东西，但是Colin立刻觉得他可能之前在转瞬之间见过这种表情，隐秘的藏在所有感情之下。他觉得他本应该注意到的。

“你曾经要求我忘了在法国发生的事，”Bradley低声说，始终看着Colin右边的一个点。“但是我不能。操，我试过了，但这不仅仅是法国的问题。”

“这不是……”Colin慌了，更用力的抓着Bradley的胳膊。“这没那么重要的，我们不用非得忘了法国的事。我只是不想让事情变得尴尬，因为我只想保持住我们的关系。”

Bradley突然转过了头，与Colin视线相接。

“这就是问题所在，Cols，”他说道，然后突然停了下来，他的下颌动着，似乎想要说些什么，但是他顿住了。“你一直说这不重要，但它确实重要。你一直都撇开所有事情不谈，但我没法这样。我已经试着和你保持距离了，因为我觉得那正是我们都需要的，但你……操它的，Cols，你到底想要什么？”

Colin的心脏狂跳着，用力撞着他的肋骨让他无法呼吸。他没法在不清楚他们面对的是什么时处理这件事，他也完全没办法面对这个有关他们之间 _距离_ 的谈话。

“Bradley，什么……”

“你真的还不明白我在说什么吗，”Bradley说，比起一个问题，这听起来更像一个充满怀疑的陈述。“耶稣基督啊，Colin，你认真的吗？”

“你能不能不要再说谜语了，就直接告诉我行吗？”Colin挫败地喊道，然后立刻因为他声音里的尖刻感到尴尬。

Bradley的嘴唇紧抿在一起，那看上去甚至都有点滑稽了。

“我他妈该死的喜欢你，我都没法好好 _思考_ 了。以及，不，我没法假装法国的事没发生过，而且，坦白说，你也不应该要求我这么做。”

Colin的脑海中响起了一种高分贝的噪音，他现在都不能确定这个声音是来自外面的某个地方，还是来自他正在死机的大脑。他盯着Bradley紧绷着的下巴，不敢去看他的眼睛。他正在努力克服一种压倒性的负罪感，因为他没有把所有线索都拼起来。除此之外，Colin对于他逼着Bradley在卡迪夫又黑又湿的夜晚，而且他们俩还都醉了的情况下说出这些而感到非常的惭愧。

接着Colin的心里爆发出了一种原始的，放纵的狂喜，这种感觉同时震颤着他的嘴唇和心脏。

“去他的吧，”Bradley说，他的视线落在了Colin的嘴唇上。

Bradley放在他脸颊上的手又冷又湿——与压在他唇上的温暖形成了鲜明的对比。Colin立刻回应了他，因为不管他有没有对他自己彻底承认过这个，他其实早就准备好亲吻Bradley了，他的唇不需要额外的提示。他贪婪的吻着他，在醉酒和惊讶之下甚至不能对他想要的东西保持矜持的态度。亲吻Bradley的感觉又柔软又温暖，也有一点像是无声的吵架——所以这其实就像他和Bradley一起做的其他事情一样，只不过是最好的那种。

然而这仍然感觉非常的不真实，所以他退开了一点，觉得他可能是太醉了，或者他此时快睡着了，又或者他掉进了平行宇宙里，而这里的Bradley _想要_ 他。然后他感觉到了颧骨上Bradley的拇指戒冰凉的触感，这一刻的真实感终于沉进了他的血液里，在他急速跳动的脉搏中不断冲刷着，直到他的全身都与之共鸣。

“如果你想让我忘了这个我就要揍你了，”Bradley贴着他的嘴唇低声说着，Colin无奈的笑了。

***

进入Merlin的角色有点困难。Colin通常不会觉得这有困难的，但是自从Bradley吻了他之后，他觉得入戏就有点像脱离了自己的身体飘在半空中，而静下心来集中注意力就很难了。他试着把注意力集中在Angel的脸上，但他的注意却总是飘到房间另一边的Bradley身上。Bradley手舞足蹈着，似乎正在给临时演员们讲一个很可能是完全错误并且荒唐可笑的故事。根据他的表演来看，这是一个关于某些恐怖的东西袭击了他的故事，如果他足够了解Bradley的话，这里面一定包含了至少两个关于Colin的毫无事实根据的瞎话。

“你有读过剧本吗？”Angel挑了挑眉问，服装部的一个工作人员正在整理她的裙子。

“没有，Angel，我本来想即兴发挥一下的。你知道，这很有趣。”

“好吧，”她说，用尖锐的目光打量着他。“我们应该正在吵架，你知道，而你现在正像一个白痴一样傻笑。”

Colin试图让他的面部表情保持严肃，把视线移开了那个让他笑了出来的滑稽手势。他闭上了眼睛，希望自己不要变成一个彻头彻尾的傻瓜。他试着想一些能让他感到悲伤的事情：小狗的呜咽，邓布利多的死亡，Katie吃掉了他最后一个司康——这类非常令人悲伤的东西。

“好多了，”Angel说，而Colin甚至能听见她声音里的笑意。

在这之后，这幕的拍摄变得顺利多了，Colin甚至觉得这太容易了，就好像他根本没有付出百分之百的精力去表演，就像他的思维飘到别处去了而他知道事实就是如此。他的手在Angel扮演的Gwen身边抽打着，让气流发出呼呼声，但是在他的脑海中他又回到了那天晚上，他和Bradley牵着手追赶其他人，嘴唇刺痛着。他们重新把这段拍了一遍，Colin很自然的背着台词，但他的大脑仍然在重现当时的情景，试图理清他们之间到底发生了什么。

因为这就是问题所在：喝醉的Bradley和喝醉的Colin（他这样称呼他们）是一对彻底的蠢货，他们接吻了但是却一直没有谈起过这个，所以他们俩现在正处在一个怪异的处境之下，他们两人都被卡在了中间，但是没有人想要承认他们无法看清这会把他们的关系推向一个怎样的未来。

如果Angel知道了的话，她一定会对着他的脑袋来上一拳然后告诉他好好抓住机会，然而她现在正以Gwen的身份跟他对着台词，Colin也努力不让他的Merlin出现什么差错。

***

Colin正在疯狂大笑着，甚至已经没有声音从他的喉咙里发出来。他的身体几乎以一种不舒服的姿势扭在一起，面部表情因为这个无声的大笑而僵硬，Colin侧着身子倒在沙发靠背上。

“哦我的天，求你快停下来吧，”他努力喘着气说。

Bradley蜷缩着身体坐在沙发的另一端，他只是笑着，用最搞笑的声音继续模仿着Colin从来没听说过的曲奇怪读着他的台词。Bradley原本的声音已经几乎认不出来了，每次他发出某种特定的低音的时候，他的脸都会摆出一个特别可笑的表情。

当Bradley开始随机地把单词用“曲奇”替换的时候，Colin把他的脸埋进了沙发靠垫里，他的肩膀不停抖动着。

“我恨你，”他的脸埋在靠垫粗糙的布料里，脱力地说。

“ _Merlin_ ，”Bradley说，一边冲Colin挤着眼睛。“别傻站在那。快帮帮曲奇！”

Colin摸索着抓住他身后的抱枕然后把它扔向了Bradley，大笑着看着它正中Bradley的脸接着掉在了打开的剧本上。

Bradley脸上震惊的表情变成了一个坏笑。“你有没有意识到如果你毁了这部剧最大的看点他们会有多生气？”

“我的手指好着呢，谢谢你的关心。”

他勾了勾手指，Bradley突然爆发出一阵大笑，就好像惊讶在迫使他这么做似的。

“你是说观众是因为你的手指而看的《梅林传奇》吗？”

“要不然你觉得他们为什么每隔几个镜头就让我伸出我的手？”Colin坏笑着问。“说真的，Bradley，你到底有没有看过这部剧？”

“我的脸的出镜率要比你的手指高多了，Colin。你宏伟的妄想很令人担忧。”

Colin翻了个白眼，努力在他腿上不小心合上的剧本中找到刚才读到的地方。

“你的脸现在非常红。”Bradley看着他，有点被逗笑了，因为他用着一只手指隔在剧本中间，标记着他们刚才在读的地方。

“是啊，顺便，真是谢谢你了。老天，你就不能像一个正常人一样读你的台词吗？”

Bradley摇着头，低头看向剧本。他的手指沿着句子移动，眼睛快速浏览着这页，有那么一瞬间Colin可以看见他的舌尖抵着唇角。他的思绪在被不断拉扯着，他觉得这可能是他这辈子见过的最可爱的事情了——所以想要一拳打在Bradley的脸上，这是自然的——以及想要吻他，从他的嘴角开始，然后用细碎的亲吻吻遍他嘴唇的每一个角落。

当Bradley抬头看向他的眼睛的时候，Colin立刻移开了视线，他的脸颊燃烧着，然后他打开剧本随意翻了一页，努力弄明白这里讲的是什么。他能感觉到Bradley在盯着他看，而这让他觉得坐立不安。

“你真是个蠢货，Cols，”过了一会儿，Bradley说道。

Colin抬起头想要抗议，但当他看到Bradley用一种被打败了又十分宠溺的神情看着他的时候，刚到嘴边的话却消失了。现在再注意到这种之前经常扫在他身上的喜爱之情已经更容易了。现在他已经不可能再错过这个表情了，有那么一瞬间Colin想要知道这是何时而起的，但却又遇到了那种情况：它没有一个开始的时间点，没有一个明确的节点能够确认这件事。

“真迷人。我总算明白为什么那些粉丝这么喜欢你了，”Colin干巴巴的说，不喜欢事情这么快就变得严肃了。

Bradley论证般地翻了个白眼。“现在轮到你了。”他简短的看了Colin一眼，然后皱眉看向剧本。

Colin有点不明白，好像有什么重要的东西被他漏掉了。他在“理解别人”这方面一直做得糟透了。而理解Bradley的话是一个完全不同的情况——有时候非常简单，其他时候几乎是不可能的。

“是啊，”他说，迅速看了Bradley一眼，然后找到了剧本里正确的那页。

***

“看啊，你根本就知道怎么记得拿你的行李！”Colin绽开了一个笑容，从书中抬起了头看着Bradley把行李箱送进座位上方的行李架上。

Bradley坐进了Colin旁边的空座位，想要阻止自己微笑起来，但是失败了。

“你应该为这个感谢我的，Cols，你得到了一个非常便宜的法国乡间观光旅行。”

“是啊，如果没有去看那些奶牛的话，我的生活绝对会完全不同的，”Colin评论道，冲着刚从车厢另一端进来的Katie挥了挥手。

Katie热情的冲他们打了招呼，然后坐进了距离他们五排远的Angel为她留的座位里。他们所有人正前往英格兰的迪安森林去拍摄外景，而现在正是该死的凌晨，这让他们有了一个足够宽敞的车厢来分散开坐。

Colin伸手去拿他的双肩包。“我带了你要的三明治。你想现在吃掉它们吗？”

“不了，留着一会儿再吃吧。”

在座位上坐好后，Bradley把脸靠在了座椅上，闭着眼睛待了一会儿。他看起来很累，但Bradley从来不是一个喜欢早起的人，这让Colin觉得有趣。Bradley早上会给他打电话，并且毫无必要的用特别大的声音叫他起床，以此来折磨他一直都是Bradley的乐趣。

“我们大约一个小时左右就能到了，”Colin放轻了声音提醒他。

“等会儿再说，”Bradley呢喃着说。“太困了。”

Bradley说出最后一个单词的时候轻微的噘着嘴，Colin差点笑出来了，但他的这种想法被突如其来的爱意淹没掉了。他小心的转过身拿到他的外套，然后把它盖在他们两个人的身上，花了一点时间把衣服摆弄到了舒服的程度。Bradley的表情中并没有暴露什么，虽然他的眼睛一直闭着，但是他也绝对没有睡着。

Colin依偎进他那侧的外套里，仔细看着Bradley微微下垂的嘴唇柔软的轮廓。他的思绪又一次飘走了，他想要亲吻Bradley，他们在那个吻之后一直在绕开这个话题。这很让人觉得挫败，因为他们两个似乎都同意了再吻一次会是个好主意，但是他们并没有把它说出来。Colin皱起了眉。

 _现在轮到你了_ ，Bradley在他们对台词的时候说了这句话，并且因为某些原因谈话没有再进行下去。他当时说的并不是这个意思，或者至少Colin觉得他不是这个意思，但也许他想说的就是这个？毕竟，Bradley才是那个承认说他喜欢Colin但是Colin并没有给出回应的人，不是吗？

Colin真的很讨厌自己在这件事上的急切，尤其是当这件事很重要的时候。他之前也跟别人调过情，而这大多是发生在当他确定这不会发展成别的什么东西的情况下。每当风险升高的时候他都能把自己撤出来，回归到他原来的状态，这样就不至于会失望了。

Colin深吸了一口气，始终盯着Bradley，他轻轻的移动着他的手，摸索着直到他的手指触到了旁边人的皮肤，然后他一路找到了Bradley展开的手掌。Colin把他的手指放在了他的掌心里，屏住了呼吸，然后看到Bradley的嘴角轻轻颤抖了一下作为回应。

这让人觉得愚蠢的亲密，也许甚至比接吻更亲密。这感觉有一点奇怪，他的手指轻触着Bradley的手掌，无意识地轻扫过它，感受着Bradley柔软又温暖的皮肤。Bradley的脸离他很近，他的眼睛始终紧闭着，而Colin能得到的Bradley清楚他在干什么的唯一标志是他嘴角那个小小的微笑。

Colin在座椅里放松了身体，外套柔软的布料抵在他的下巴上，他仔细观察着Bradley的胸膛随着每次呼吸平稳地起伏着。车厢内的灯光有些刺眼，光线在他的脸上投下了阴影，让他的下巴看起来更尖了。

然后他被Eoin打断了，他倚在他们前面座椅的靠背上，挡住了头顶上方的光线。

“Colin，哥们儿，”他微笑着说。“你得去跟Tom说让他跟我去俱乐部。”

“早上六点去俱乐部这对你来说也太过了吧。”Colin呢喃着说，意识到他刚刚几乎睡着了。

“好吧，我是说今晚，很显然。”Eoin说，挑着眉看向Bradley。“我是不是打扰你们打盹了？”

Bradley打起了呼噜，Colin差点笑出来了。

“是啊，差不多。你能在大早上保持清醒真是太烦人了。”Colin努力抗拒着想要立刻钻进外套里睡着的感觉。

Bradley的手指在Colin的触碰下轻轻卷曲起来，这时他才意识到他一直没有停止描摹Bradley的掌心。他感觉到Bradley的手指轻轻抚过他的，然后努力在Eoin嘲笑他们的时候保持不动声色。

“你们两个真够可笑了，而他是最差的那个。”Eoin点头示意着Bradley。“我以为你们现在应该适应了在破晓的时候就起床了呢。说真的，你觉得Merlin会把一整天都睡过去吗？”

“我是个演员，”Colin对着他的外套说道。“我不需要真的 _成为_ Merlin，他妈的谢谢。我绝对会搞砸给Bradley洗衣服的工作的。”

Bradley试图憋住大笑，但是失败了。起先他的脸上出现了一个微笑，他的肩膀开始抖动，然后他突然爆发出一阵笑声，这让Eoin冲着他的肩膀锤了一拳。

“装睡，哈？如果你真的在这么做的话，”他说着，又推了一下Bradley的肩膀，Bradley睁开了一只眼睛，从外套里伸出手冲着Eoin的方向挥去。

“懒惰的混蛋，”Eoin说着躲开了攻击。“我应该发起一个政变夺取王位。我一定会成为一个不错的国王的，尤其是在早上。”

Bradley把大衣推到一边冲向了Eoin，从后面抓住了他。Colin在他们两个在过道中间扭打在一起的时候翻了个白眼，努力不因为Eoin毁了他正享受着的那个时刻而讨厌他。他卷起了大衣把它推到了一边，看着Eoin和Bradley像小学生一样跌在一起，其余几个想要睡觉的可怜人正疯狂向他们俩甩眼刀。

“别抓我头发！”Eoin嚷着。“别碰我天杀的头发，James！”

“别碰他的宝贝头发！”Katie大喊说，一边戏剧性的挥舞着手。“对我们所有人都需要的毛绒绒头发手下留情吧。”

Bradley用指关节揉着Eoin的头，直到Eoin终于从他的束缚下挣脱开，然后沿着过道跑走了。

“我已经被女孩子们正式赦免了，”Eoin说，重新把他的头发整理好。“退下吧。”

Bradley大笑着扑通坐回座位上，他的脸颊红通通的。Colin拿出了他在去车站的路上买的三明治，Bradley接过了它时，Colin伸出手去把Bradley的头发重新整理好。

Colin有点不愿意放手的瞎忙乎着Bradley的头发，让Bradley挑起了眉毛看着他，Colin瞪了他一眼。

“闭嘴吃你该死的三明治吧。”

***

Eoin不停地大笑着，Colin低头盯着他的茶，觉得自己有点耳鸣了。Eoin继续说着话，轻推了一下Bradley并给了他一个坏笑，Colin抬起视线从早餐桌的另一头看着他，希望没有把自己的想法全都表现在脸上。

Colin把马克杯举到嘴边，想要把脸藏在杯子后面，慢慢啜饮着他的茶但是并没有心情去品尝它。

“但是你和她回家了，不是吗？”Eoin问，笑容更大了。“她绝对迷上你了，哥们儿。”

“她确实是，”Ade说。“而且比起那些恨不得挂在你身上的姑娘来说，她看起来确实很酷了。”

Colin的拇指擦过马克杯，瓷器的温度温暖着他的皮肤。

“闭嘴，你知道她们都是什么样的，”Bradley说，而Colin没法让自己看向Bradley的方向。

黑暗又丑恶的嫉妒在他的胸腔里聚集，就像一个黑洞一样把他的好心情全部吞噬进去直到它们完全消失。他知道这有点可笑，因为Bradley又不是他的。Bradley根本不知道Colin这些天在想什么——这几周，不，这几个月。不。一直以来。

“她真的挺不一样的，”Ade耸了耸肩说。“她似乎更喜欢你本人而不仅仅是因为你是Bradley。”

“你又是怎么能在一个晚上就得出了这个结论的？”Bradley问，一边给吐司抹上黄油。“我们又不认识她。”

“你跟她聊了一整晚呢。”

Bradley做了个鬼脸。“是啊，好吧，她还不错？至少比大部分其他人好多了，所以有她在这别人就不会过来打扰我了。”

“行吧，”Eoin说，但是听起来他一个字都没信。

Colin不知道他应该因为昨晚没有跟他们一起去俱乐部而对自己生气，还是应该因为他当时不在那而感到庆幸。

而这甚至都不是因为Colin是一个不知道怎么跟别人交谈的可怜人。这就只是Bradley。与Bradley相关的所有事都是不同的。与Bradley交流是最容易的，但同时也是最困难的，而现在这非常的困难，因为每当事情有关于他，Colin就已经丢掉一切了。

当Angel终于过来告诉他们车来了的时候，Colin脸上的假笑都已经僵硬了，而他之前因为终于能再次在森林里拍戏的兴奋感现在已经完全消失了。他在带他们去拍摄地的面包车里找了一个靠窗的座位坐下然后把自己蜷了起来，把前额抵在冰凉的车窗玻璃上。当Angel在他旁边坐下的时候他抬头看了一眼，努力不去看Bradley和Eoin仍然在讨论昨天晚上的事情。

“你通常在喝了茶之后会比现在更有精神一点，”Angel说，Colin强迫自己把注意力放在她身上，把视线锁在她温和的表情上。

“我自己也不知道这是怎么了，”他撒了个谎。“我就只是有点不在状态。”

“而你都没有出来跟我们喝酒，”Eoin突然插嘴说，如果换做是别的时候Colin会大笑着回应他，但是现在他真的没有这个心情。

当他们从车上下来的时候，Bradley按住了他的肩膀让他停了下来。

“Cols，你可以停止了。别这样了，哥们儿，”他说，他的表情有点恼火。

Colin的防线立刻升起来了，他往后退了一步。“不是所有事都是因为 _你_ ，Bradley。”

Bradley长长的看了他一眼。“有时候你真的是我认识的最蠢的人。”

剩下的一整天他们都没有和对方说过一句话，除非不得不，而这是Colin能想起来的最漫长的一天拍摄。

当他们回到酒店的时候，Colin直接回了他的房间，靠着床头蜷缩了起来，努力想要把所有事情都锁在外面直到他的大脑一片空白。他拿出了一本书然后把书签扔在了床上。但是看书似乎并不能有所帮助。文字并没有真的输入进他的大脑中，它们就只是像幻灯片一样匆匆略过。

Colin闭上了眼睛，一遍又一遍的把他的头撞向床头板直到后脑勺感觉到了疼痛。

他已经逃避所有问题太长时间了：甚至是当Bradley吻他的时候，甚至是当他意识到他所有的感受都意味着什么的时候。逃避总是看起来更容易一些。Colin并没有真的认为Bradley带了一个女孩回去，他并没有这么想过。但是这个想法的存在就像是一个住在他胸腔里的黑洞这个事实让他感到害怕。

他的思绪突然飘走了，他想知道从Bradley的视角来看会是什么样的。他想知道Bradley考虑了多长时间，他等待了多长时间，他又处理过多少个心情的黑洞。而Colin甚至没有告诉过Bradley他在自己的生活中是 _多么_ 的不可或缺，所有事情是如何杂乱地飘在空中直到他们全都在以Bradley为中心的轨道上忐忑的绕着圈。

Colin双腿颤抖着艰难地下了床，他把所有想说的话困在舌尖上留在那里，走出了房间然后沿着走廊向前走去。当Bradley有点惊讶的打开了门的时候，Colin想要把这些话吞回去，但他逼着自己走了进去并站在了Bradley的酒店房间里，感觉到所有被他压制着的情绪正在他的舌尖燃烧。

“Colin，怎么……？”Bradley说着关上了门。

当Colin握住了他的手并颤抖着做了个深呼吸的时候Bradley闭上了嘴。

“我喜欢你，”Colin脱口而出，体会着终于把这几个单词说出了口的感觉，“非常喜欢。你是……我真的……你对我来说意味着太多，有太多东西可以丢掉，但是我真的，真的非常喜欢你。”

好吧，至少Colin知道他永远都不可能写出浪漫的十四行诗了。他冲自己做了个鬼脸，在等待Bradley说点什么的时候慢慢感觉到了尴尬。但是很快Bradley就微笑了，令人头晕目眩的那种——很可能是一开始让Colin爱上他的原因的那种微笑，他的心跳停顿了一下。

“我没法……我真的不擅长这个，”Colin沮丧地说，没法继续组织语言了。

他张开嘴想要再试一下，但是他没必要这么做了，因为Bradley就在这里，他的手指插在Colin的头发里，他的舌头吸走了所有那些Colin没有说出口的话，直到他忘记了原本想要说些什么。

Colin双臂环在Bradley的身上，尽可能的把自己贴近Bradley的身体，然后断开了这个吻，他把头埋进了Bradley的脖子里。他缓慢的吸着气，当Bradley的手臂圈住了他并把他抱得更近的时候，Colin的身体放松了下来。他感到宽慰——当他沉浸在这个拥抱中时，一种平静的感觉传遍他全身。

“这真他妈花了你足够长的时间了，”Bradley说着，双臂在他的背后收紧了。

Colin埋在Bradley的脖子里无奈的笑了起来。

“抱歉啦，”他轻声说，把嘴唇压在Bradley温暖的皮肤上亲吻他。“我有时候反应超慢的。”

“是啊，说真的，这都已经 _第五季_ 了，Colin。”

“闭嘴。你正在毁了这个时刻。”

“哦，那我很抱歉，”Bradley干巴巴的说。“也许我应该让你和你的时刻自己呆着。”

Colin翻了个白眼并分开了这个拥抱，对Bradley同时感到烦人又有趣的熟悉的混合体让Colin觉得自己回到了正常状态。

“Ugh，我是怎么忍受得了你的？”

“别胡说了，很明显我才是我们俩之中最好的那个，你都不能——”Bradley突然停了下来并指着打开着的电视，“啊，《黑爵士》重播了！”

“哦！哪一部？”Colin问，拉着Bradley坐在了床上。

“当然是最好的那部。”

“那就是第三部了，”Colin说着，而Bradley同时说道，“第二部。”

他们互相看着彼此，Colin不得不咬住嘴唇来阻止自己笑出来。

“你到底是怎么 _一直_ 都错得如此离谱的？”Bradley怀疑地问，他们找了个舒服的姿势窝在床上。

Colin没有命令Bradley闭嘴，取而代之的是，Colin一只手揽住他的后脑把他固定在那里，然后吻住了他。

***

“Colin！Colin。 _Colin_ 。”

Colin给了Bradley一个受不了了的表情，把手伸进了他穿在戏服外面的夹克衫的口袋里。

“ _Colin_ ，我们在干什么？”Bradley说，脸藏在在他手里拿着的微微摇晃着的相机后面。

“折磨我。”

“不，这才不是我们正在做的事呢。”

“听起来你早就知道我们在干嘛了。”

Bradley把相机转过来对着自己，展开了一个笑容。“Colin今天一整天都是脾气暴躁脸因为我们正在等雨停下来好继续拍摄。而Colin是一个特别不耐烦的戏精，所以这真是糟糕透了。”

Colin想要让自己看起来很严厉但是失败了，他的表情转变成了一个微笑。然后他翘着鼻子摆了一个傲慢的表情。

“看呐，演员开始工作了。人们在家休息，演员加班工作。”

雨在为他们临时搭建的遮雨棚外下的更大了。空气十分清新，泥土和森林的清香让Colin深深的吸了一口气。

“ _Colin_ ，”Bradley说，靠回了他的椅子上。“给我唱首歌，我太无聊了。”

“我不唱歌。从来不唱。”

“你唱的。你总是唱歌。尤其是在洗澡的时候。”

Colin移开了视线，把洗澡的画面推到了无限远的地方。他摇了摇头然后思索着看进Bradley的镜头。

“下一班飞往伦敦的飞机将在五分钟后开始登机，”他说着，他的声音比平时更低一些，Bradley后仰着头，笑声在整个树林中回响。

“嗷，Colin，”他说，他的声音仍然充满着笑意，“这是我们的歌。你真的太浪漫了。不！别，放过相机。Colin！”[5]

***

并不是说Colin从来没想过跟Bradley做爱的事，因为他确实想过，但他总是有一点分心，而且他从来没有真的放任自己去想象过那些细节。他总是想着那些没有面孔的脸自慰，让其他人的脸参与进来总是会让他觉得尴尬。只是在最近——当他们之间 _多了些什么_ 之后——Colin才允许自己去幻想。

当他幻想这些事的时候，Bradley在他的幻想中总是又蠢又傻的。他见过Bradley大多数的样子，除了裸着的。而这就是为什么整个现实几乎让Colin觉得难以应对。Bradley的表情很认真，他的眼神中没有任何傻笑或者戏弄的迹象存在。与此不同的是，他近乎虔诚地用手抚摸着Colin的肋骨。

Bradley抚摸着他就好像他很重要，好像他是什么值得去好好珍惜的东西。Colin觉得自己的心脏在胸腔中膨胀了起来，甚至不知道该怎样正常呼吸了，当Bradley的嘴隔着内裤含住他的阴茎的时候，Colin彻底无法呼吸了。Bradley用鼻子蹭着Colin的性器，低沉的呻吟着，颤抖着闭上了眼睛。

Colin浑身瘫软着躺在他的身下，被这种他从来没有意识到他会如此需要的快感淹没了。当Bradley张开嘴呻吟着含住了他的阴茎，Colin扭动着身体，被Bradley用双手扶住的臀部努力向前推送着。

他不明白为什么他一直以为Bradley只会用在片场或者在酒吧里的态度对待他，而从来没想过Bradley会用 _这样_ 的眼神看着自己。不是这样当他用嘴唇裹住Colin的阴茎，然后深深地，深深地吞入他，就好像永远都不够一样。面对这样的画面，Colin不得不闭上了眼睛，紧紧抓住了身下的床单。

当Bradley进入了他，紧紧地，甚至有些过紧地填满了他的时候，Bradley用一种Colin从没见过的眼神看着他。这是一种近乎虔诚的眼神——就好像面前的Colin是一种一饮而尽回味无穷的美酒。而当Bradley开始绝望般地操着他——又快又用力又剧烈——这真的，终于让Colin意识到Bradley看着他就像他是他的一切，就像他永远都想要这个。

Colin抬手轻轻抚过Bradley的脸颊，抬起身去吻他的嘴唇，无以名状的感情满溢了出来。Colin努力贴向Bradley，有节奏的迎合着他，彻彻底底的失去了自我控制，因为他想到这个完美的，又有缺点的白痴如此想要他——而Colin此生中也从未如此这般地想要过哪个人。

他高潮了，亲吻着Bradley的肩膀喊着他的名字，指甲深深的抓进他的皮肤。

***

当然了，下一次Bradley操他的时候是因为他们两个用一场史诗级的打斗来争夺遥控器并且滚到了床上。Bradley用了全部的时间编造着可笑的下流话以及腻乎乎的昵称，直到Colin大笑着射了出来。

***

在他们拍了一段时间的外景之后，摄影棚在相比之下总是显得有些狭小，但同时这也给了Colin更多时间去观看别人拍戏，他很喜欢这样。有时候他已经累到没法留下来观看那些不需要他参与的场景的拍摄，但是坐在一边，就只是看着其他人工作总是有一种不同的感觉。而他喜欢看着别人互相配合着对方演戏——观察着在一场戏拍摄的过程中，两个人之间的化学反应是怎样改变了一切的。

他已经快要站不住了，但还是留了下来观看Angel和Katie的表演。她们之间针锋相对的演绎总是比其他事情更吸引他。这就像是她们之间有一个开关，可以在两场戏之间自由切换她们的相处模式，而这是他和Bradley之间从未真正有过的。他和Bradley之间的相处模式总是被代入戏中，不管他是不是有意这么做的。

Angel可以在几秒钟之内从轻推Katie的肩膀并对着她大笑的状态转变到冰冷严厉的蔑视。Katie挺直了身子凝视着她，然后彻底笑场了。

突然之间紧张的氛围被打破了，Angel也加入了笑声中，向前倾身把头靠在了Katie的肩膀上。Katie双臂环绕着拥抱了Angel，前后摇摆着大笑，笑声回荡在片场里。Colin看着她们，嘴角绽开一个微笑，有那么一个瞬间甚至觉得自己没法更喜欢这个场景了。

“这两个人啊。”一只胳膊搭在了Colin的肩上，把他拉得近了一些。“她俩都没法保持严肃。不像我们，是吧，Colin？”

Colin看着Bradley咧嘴笑着的脸，睁大了眼睛，强烈地感觉到他正紧贴在Bradley的身上。

“没错，确实一点都不像你们，”Eoin坐在椅子上干巴巴的说，他正等着拍他的戏份。“至少她们还没绊倒在彼此身上，撞到桌子上，毁了彼此的戏服以及半个片场。”[6]

Bradley怒视着他，“这根本没发生过。”

空气变得凝重了，Colin发誓搭在他肩上的胳膊正烧灼着他，沉重的重量压着他的肩膀。

“哥们儿，这就发生在今天早上。”

Eoin和Bradley继续吵着嘴，直到他们被工作人员吼着要求闭嘴，因为Angel和Katie的戏要重新开始拍摄了。Colin的注意力不再集中了，他从Bradley的身边挪开，把那只手臂从肩上甩了下去。

Bradley皱眉看着他，这让他觉得很不舒服。

“你怎么了？”当拍摄结束，片场里的闲聊重新开始之后Bradley问道。

他的肩膀紧绷着，Colin把手缩进了牛仔裤的口袋里。“你还能表现的比这更明显吗？”

“哇哦，你真的因为我的胳膊搭在你的肩上而吓到了吗？”Bradley摇了摇头，睁大了眼睛。

“这太亲密了。”

“Colin，我们自从见面的第一天起就过于亲密了。整个片场没有一个人觉得这有问题。”

“但是，现在情况不同了，不是吗？”Colin安静地说。“而且为什么他们就不会注意到了？我就注意到了。”

“我他妈的倒是希望你注意到了，这就是重点，不是吗？”

Bradley咧着一边的嘴角笑了一下。

“所有事情对你来说都是一个笑话，Bradley。一半的时间你都根本没费心听我在说什么，接下来你就立刻把它变成了一个笑话。”

拍摄又开始进行了，Colin抓住机会从Bradley身边躲开了，逃向门口的时候没有抬头看他一眼。

他没想到Bradley会追上来，但他还没有走出多远就被Bradley抓着手臂停了下来。Bradley用力地抓着他，强迫他转过身，Colin发现Bradley正用一种困惑的表情看着他。由于某种原因，这样认真的困惑让他觉得非常有罪恶感，Colin的肩膀垮了下来。

“我惊慌失措了，”他在Bradley能够发问前飞快地说道。

“你知道别人根本看不出来有什么不同的，对吧？”

Colin只是冲着他眨了眨眼，不确定该说些什么。沉默在他们之间蔓延着，Bradley的心情似乎正持续变坏。

“你知道吗，也许我确实没有像我应该的那样认真 _倾听_ ，但是你也总是在有关于我的问题上完全对此视而不见。你什么都注意不到。而你现在也没明白重点是什么。”

Colin张着嘴想要试着解释，但是却只能看着Bradley从他面前消失。

***

对Bradley生气永远都是不可能的。大概是因为他那孩子气般的微笑在他整张脸上绽开并直达眼底，而他看上去就像一幅傻傻的幸福的画像。

Colin亲吻着这个微笑，发现他们之间没有空间容得下“对不起”这样一个多余的单词。

***

当Bradley伸手越过他去够床头桌上的电话的时候，Colin的心脏狂跳着。Bradley接起了电话，好像他完全没有半裸着躺在床上并且有Colin蜷着身子贴在他身边一样。Bradley表现得泰然自若而Colin的神经绷得太紧，这让Colin有些紧张不安。

“啊，我早就起来了，”Bradley说，轻轻地笑着，Colin感觉到指尖在突突跳着。“所以你现在可以问所有你准备好的问题了，我保证不会睡着的。”

Bradley对上了Colin的视线，他挑起眉毛无声地询问着，Colin吞下了他的紧张感，点点头作为回应。这并不是说他们能通过电话 _看见_ 任何事，不是吗？

Bradley打开了免提，把电话放在了两个人中间。“事实上，Colin现在也在这里，如果你也想和他聊聊的话。”

“哦！”电话另一端的女人听起来有点无法呼吸了。“那这真是太棒了。你们两个能一起接受采访真的太好了。”

“Well，我们确实很喜欢聊聊我们自己，不是吗，Colin？”

“随你怎么说，”Colin说，电话那边传来一声短促的试探性的笑声。

Bradley收紧了环在Colin背后的手臂。“哦，原来如此。我明白了。”

“你们俩听起来心情很好。拍摄还顺利吗？”

“没错，我们现在心情很好。”Bradley冲他得意地笑了一下，Colin瞪了回去，微微睁大眼睛以示警告。“拍摄这部剧是一个很棒的经历。和这群人一起工作非常棒。而且令人惊奇的是，尽管我们的卡司中新增了一些成员，我们每个人也都能相处得非常开心。”

“看起来确实是这样，”她说。“你会不会觉得卡司和你之间相处的关系对这部剧来说非常重要？”

“绝对的。Colin和我几乎是立刻就打成一片了，你知道，所以这很容易。这也让工作变得很有趣，也更容易拿出你最好的状态来进行拍摄。”

“几乎？”

Bradley笑了，冲Colin挤了挤眼睛。“Well，你知道，你也见过Colin。他是一个又怪又瘦的爱尔兰人。我当时对此有强烈的偏见。”

Colin摇了摇头。

“嗷！让录音证明他刚刚掐了我。”

Colin翻了个白眼，在他身侧又掐了一下。“这又不是法庭录音。”

“如果你不停止骚扰我的话这很可能会变成一个法庭录音。”

Colin正要回答他，电话那边他差点忘记了存在的女人喘着气大笑了起来。“我猜Arthur和Merlin之间的互动很大程度上来自于你们两个？”

“很可能，”Colin承认道，轻轻地微笑着。

这次采访就如同他们之前做过的大多数采访一样进行着：Bradley负责瞎扯，尽管他手里拿着电话也仍然在手舞足蹈，Colin就在Bradley需要喘口气的时候插个话。这是一个令人舒适的惯例，他真的很享受这一切带给他的熟悉感，特别是因为问题的答案往往都是相似的。这就好像是在森林中走过一条熟悉的路一样。天气在变化，但是周围的景物都是相同的。

Colin无所事事地用手指抚摸着Bradley的肚子，听着他讲述五季以来片场的生活发生了什么样的变化。他的眼睛跟随着他的指尖随机地划动着，他听着Bradley如何描述他们——描述他，Bradley笑着讲述着他们的恶作剧，讲述着Colin如何促使他逼着自己成为一个合格的演员。

Colin觉得自己有很大可能是全宇宙最迟钝的人。

Colin咬住了自己的嘴唇，注意力从谈话中移开了，他的思绪终于转到了他从来不敢去想的地方。他一直在回避着这些想法，可能是出于害怕，也可能是出于自我保护，也可能完全是出于别的什么原因，但是现在再试图忽略它们就显得太蠢了。

他抬头看着Bradley微笑，抓到了Bradley稍微放下了点防备的瞬间，然后让他不小心结巴了一下。

当采访终于结束时，Colin叹息着松了口气，紧张感离开了他的肩膀，他贴着Bradley移动了一下，把手臂揽在Bradley的肚子上。

“我现在明白了，”他贴着Bradley的胸膛温暖的皮肤说道。

“嗯？”

Bradley的手指缠绕着Colin的发梢。

“你说我没明白重点在哪里，你是对的，我当时确实没明白。但是现在我知道了，”他说，闭上眼睛深呼吸着。“我也爱你。”

如果不是他感觉到了Bradley的手指紧紧地抓着他的背把他搂得更近了，Colin都会怀疑Bradley有没有听到自己的话。他轻轻地亲吻着Bradley的胸膛，贴着他的皮肤微笑着。

Bradley清了清嗓子。“你真是我这辈子见过的最迟钝的傻瓜。”

Colin哼哼着同意了，抬头去看他。“但你还是爱我。我猜这句话用来形容你会更贴切一些。”

他得意地笑了。

“嗷！Bradley，别他妈掐我。”

***

“向前，出发！”Bradley说，夸张地给车挂了个档。

Colin从展开摊在他腿上的地图中抬起头来，用眼角瞟着Bradley。他和地图做着搏斗，然后把它扔在了挡风玻璃上。

“你真的不能租一个大点的车吗？”他抱怨道，一边嘀咕一边努力让自己坐得舒服些。

“这是怀旧。这很有意义。毕竟你是一个多愁善感的人，Colin。 _多愁善感_ 。”

“哦，我很抱歉在这次 _环游法国_ 的公路旅行中我需要空间来保证我的血液自由流动。”

Bradley摇了摇头，脸上的表情化成了一个微笑，他们离开了熟悉的科凯勒小城，出发向前……去往无论哪个Colin的读图技能带领他们去到的地方。

“你太纵容我了，”Bradley说，看着窗外略过的景色。

“等我们到了……”Colin眯眼看向地图。“无论是哪，我们就换车。”

Bradley向前倾身拍了拍仪表盘。“嘘，意思是说Colin摆脱不掉你的。”

“哇哦。”

“嘿，我等了你整整五年，”Bradley说，太阳从头顶的云层中钻了出来，他戴上了墨镜。

Colin撅起嘴看着他，沉思着说。“你就不准备让这件事过去了，是不是？”

“你等会儿可以吸我的老弟来补偿我。”

“这真是太高尚了，”Colin说，他的手指在地图上描绘着他们的行驶路线。“如果这就是代价了的话，你早就应该原谅我几百次了。”

Bradley后仰着头大笑着，Colin严肃的表情也变成了一个微笑。他们一起安静了下来，看着窗外熟悉的景色。

“跟你说过我们会回来的，”Bradley说，冲他咧嘴笑着。

Colin的眼角堆起了一个微笑。

-The End-

[1]force-fed snails，和后文的abolished death by snails，查了一下没查到什么信息，不知道具体指的是什么。我的理解是这两个人编造的一种死刑方式，把犯人扔去喂蜗牛23333

[2]Coquelles科凯勒，是一个位于法国加莱附近的小镇。其实我不太明白他们为什么没赶上飞机就要一路从巴黎开车到科凯勒坐Eurostar，明明从巴黎坐Eurostar就可以了啊，如果是赶最早一班车的话，折腾到加莱也不会比从巴黎出发省下多少时间啊（似乎途经加莱的只有从布鲁塞尔发的车，巴黎的车不经过加莱，而且也不是每一班车都会在加莱经停）。所以这只是为了让他俩二人世界公路旅行吧23333

[3]原文为法语

[4]参考了B站版梅林传奇的片头翻译

[5]这一段真的特别You’re the Voice即视感，超可爱的日常

[6]E爷恐怕是撞破了什么的现场（doge

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢你看完了这篇拙劣的翻译，喜欢这个故事的话记得去AO3给原作留一个kudos呀  
> 想吐槽一下E爷：你也太不会看气氛了吧，难怪老布拉黑你哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈


End file.
